User blog:DevlynDisquise/General Hospital recap for the week of 8/9/13
Greetings and Salutations fellow GH fans!! I just got done watching all this weeks GH in one sitting and here is my recap for the week of August 9, 2013 Scott not wanting Lucy to get shim shamed was a refreshing glass of water on a hot muggy day, and that makes them a great team. I have an extreme dislike when Lucy's significant others show her no support... I just realized Scott is married to Laura..hmmm. Someone should fix that, clearly Scott belongs with Lucy. They have sparkling chemistry that resonates through out the whole scene every time..and then Kevin comes in and ruins it.. Tracy taking the fall for Connie is bother some. Why you ask? Well, Tracy does not like people easily or make friends in an easy manner, so its taking a lot of trust on Tracy's part only to be less a friend in the end. Tracey's theatrics were very entertaining. She loves letting Aj gloat and then rips the carpet out from under him. I still want him to get ELQ. Among other things Aj at ELQ helps enhance his and Michael's relationship. Ms. Liz looked like she wanted to cry after she slapped Tracy, Liz sure does have Tracy's number but Tracy hit a nerve when she asked what kind of sucker she was thinking Aj has changed. Liz and Tracy both mentioned valid points I enjoyed their entire confrontation. I feel for Connie.. her excuse was genuine. Letting Morgan make an uninformed decision is irresponsible and wrong.That makes Connie and Carly on the same side just for different reasons. Sonny would have financially supported Connie until he was broke if she kept Morgan and Kiki's story under wraps..she threw everything away for a job. I don't know the right words for Sonny he always puts stock in the wrong women. I bet if Connie lied to sonny at first would have believed her like when Joy told Darnell the truth about secretly replacing Mr turtle. (if you don't watch My Name is Earl please excuse the previous statement) Aj is on the far side of pissed off at Connie. while AJ had every right to over react verbally, he had no right to put his hands around Connie's neck like that..made me jump out of my skin. Aj completely deserved to get pistol whipped. The way Connie jumped you would think Sonny hit Aj for real! I found it humorous that sonny had to shut Aj's mouth for him and then told Michael he does not have to apologize for Aj's stupidity for its not Michael's fault. It's about time Luke let Holly help him after his use for her was no longer valid. I do not think Helena is dead I think she is leading Luke on another wild goose chase. Anna Donely is finally on the canvas how exciting! I like GH bringing back classic character legacy's. I wonder what role Sean will play in saving Luke. Sam and DeJulian share the screen well. I can look past the whole Michael Cambius persona. If DeJulian is sams dad I can deal, but I am still a little hung up on the age thing. I know age is just a number. Bear with me for a second: if DeJulian help conceive Sam when he was lets say, 21ish, and Sam is 30ish that makes him 51 ish. I cant tell if he looks 51 or not. In RL he is 45 and Kelly is 37, Steve Burton is 43, and ME is 46. The jury is still out on if Julian is Sams bio-dad. Sam did kinda seem like she was crying to her dad for help when she wanted the paper to run Danny's bone marrow drive. I think the writers are leading us to believe DeJulian is Sams dad..I read that is Lucas is the biological son of Cheryl Stansbury and Julian Jerome which also makes me think a dad switch a roo is coming..DeJulian asking if Alexis if she was 12 when she had Sam was foreshadowing and/or irony in disguise at its finest. I totally forgot Alexis is a princess but denied her birth right in a Princess Anne sort of way..I think Alexis should have a dream where at the reading of Helen's will Alexis is made queen of the Cassadine empire and she accepts making Sam, Kristina and Molly all Princess Royals. Wait. Would that make Alexis Queen Mother, Sam the Queen, leaving Kristina and Molly Princess Royals. My point is I want to see what would happen if Alexis embraced the Royal lifestyle. Call me old fashioned but i thought Aj was going to ask Liz if she wanted to get married not a participate in a booty call. who ever said Alexis and Mac had chemistry was on the mark. Felica needs to go be with Frisco. He is all she needs. let Mac be with Alexis, and then is his spare time he can become a PI at Sam and Spinelli's firm I like Kiki and I like Morgan just not together unless they are fighting. Karma is gunning for Carly. She was with one brother but loved the other just like KiKi. For those who hate Carly for her actions surrounding Michael's conception she is about to get what she deserves an extremely bitter taste of her own medicine. Its true revenge is a dish best served cold. Yes Morgan watching Kiki sleep like that is indeed weird. Carly's idea of friendship is a wee bit distorted..she has a interesting way of leveling the playing field and finding common ground. Olivia knows Connie is gonna brake Sonny's heart and I think, no I hope Olivia tells Sonny where to go when he comes crawling back. Ava and Silas have a vulgar kind of chemistry. Watching Silas take a cleansing breath after Ava chose not to kill him made him more personable I like how ME is establishing his new character traits. I have also stopped seeing ME as McBain and Caleb, In my head he is now Dr.Silas Clay a welcomed addition to the GH staff. I found Michael and Silas to have an unexpected chemistry/connection on screen as well perhaps they will be in laws. Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions. Have a great week and a delightful tomorrow! Category:Blog posts